


I'm Lucky to Have You

by Im_hungry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, More Fluff, No Angst, ages are kinda messed up, everyone gets a small part in the story, they're all crackheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_hungry/pseuds/Im_hungry
Summary: “Yes, yes I do,” Doyoung snickers, seeing the look on Yuta’s face. “Already pathetically whipped for someone he doesn’t even know.”An acrostic poem on why Yuta loves Sicheng.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	I'm Lucky to Have You

**S: super adorable, all the time**

Day 1

The first time Yuta say Sicheng, it had been like any other day. Taeyong and him walked to their dorm from campus every single day, and that day hadn’t been anything different. But it was. As soon as his eyes laid on the new international exchange student from China, he stopped, not able to hear anything Taeyong said, not able to see anything but Sicheng.

Of course, Taeyong saw all of it. He saw how Yuta froze for a couple of seconds, staring at the new kid with a look he’d never seen on Yuta. He had completely zoned out of situation, not even caring for Taeyong’s bitching. Bitching about a teacher apparently. As much as Yuta wanted to deny everything, he couldn’t, because Dong Sicheng was something special.

Yuta, Doyoung, and Taeyong were walking off campus that day, just the three of them, enjoying the time they had together, usually having more friends with them walking back to the dorms. They walked down the front, where the main entrance was, when Yuta had abruptly stopped. There was the certain caramel haired boy wearing a black beret, small and cute, talking to professors, smile wide.

“You won’t believe what she told me. As if I was being rude when I’m trying my best-” Taeyong huffs before stopping, seeing the expression on Yuta’s face. He turns to see what Yuta is looking at and smirks. “Doyoung, do you see this?”

“Yes, yes I do,” Doyoung snickers, seeing the look on Yuta’s face. “Already pathetically whipped for someone he doesn’t even know.”

“That’s the exchange student from China, Yuta. His name’s Dong Sicheng. And I’ve heard that there are tons of people vying for his love back in China. He can’t understand a single thing you say, so you might as well give up,” Taeyong teases, but Yuta doesn’t flinch, watching the boy take a deep bow towards the professors.

Yuta takes a shaky breath. Doyoung flicks him on the forehand, hands waving in front of Yuta even snapping a couple times. “Aish, you’re so pathetic.”

And his trance is broken. He blinks a couple of times before questioning Doyoung’s words. “Excuse me? What did you say?”

Doyoung shakes his head. “Hyung, did you even hear Taeyong-hyung? He just explained everything.”

Taeyong cuts in, rolling his eyes, brushing the blonde hair out of his eyes. “It doesn’t even matter. He’s out of your league, Yuta. Yukhei tells me that there are so many people who want a chance with him. Apparently, he’s the school heartthrob, and well, he rejected the other school heartthrob, too, if that makes any sense. In simpler words, you have no chance. Sorry if that sounds mean.”

Right, Yukhei, the tall boy from China, also transferred here.

“I didn’t say anything about-”

“Don’t give me that shit, Yuta-hyung. I could literally see the hearts coming out of your eyes,” Doyoung interjects, giving Yuta a pointed look while Taeyong gives him the same look.

Yuta rolls his eyes.

-

Day 50

Yuta feels a tap on his shoulder as someone removes one of his airpods. Turning around, he sees Dong Sicheng standing in all his glory, smiling down on Yuta with his crescent eyes. Wearing just a shirt and jeans with his signature beret, Yuta shouldn’t really have a problem. But it’s like Yuta’s brain malfunctioned because he was sweating like it was ninety degrees, and his mind was blank. Sicheng just had that effect on Yuta, but he doesn’t really mind.

“What’re you watching there, Yuta-hyung?” Sicheng asks, sitting down right next to him.

Yuta’s mouth goes dry, opening his mouth but with nothing coming out. He tries again, trying to smile off the pain of not being able to speak in front of Sicheng. He should hate how his heart leaps out of his chest, literally making Yuta convulse. He finally sputters out a word, definitely making a fool out of himself. “A-anime.”

Sicheng giggles a little, but pretends to ignore Yuta’s nerves. “I love anime, but everyone says I don’t watch the best shows. Naruto here and there. One piece is my favorite. What’s the show? I’ve never seen it before.”

“Tokyo ghoul, it’s not your usual anime, but it’s brilliant,” Yuta answers, finally able to speak complete sentences. He eagerly continues, anime being one of his weaknesses in life. Along with Sicheng. “I’m rewatching because I love this show.”

“You’ll let me watch with you, right?” Sicheng asks, giving Yuta a pout. Oh god, Yuta’s going to faint if he keeps it up. His heart continues to beat faster, so he nods, hoping it’ll convey the message. “Thank you, hyung. It’s alright if I call you hyung? If you’re not okay with it, I’ll stop, but I’m hoping you’re okay with it?”

Yuta nods again, breathless.

“You’ll get coffee with me after this, too? You’ll buy me something to drink?” Sicheng questions again, this time looking at Yuta with a small blush on his cheeks. Yuta thinks it’s cute, how his cheeks turn light pink, and how his stare is pointed towards the ground. Is it a date? It’s not official, but at least it’s a small step.

“Of course. If that’s what you want, Sicheng-ah.”

**I: I’m a wreck for you**

Day 71

“I think you should go for it, hyung,” Jaemin admits, patting Yuta on the back. “I mean, I think it’s obvious he’s into you. Always going to get coffee with you. Waiting for you after class. You basically already act like a couple with him.”

Jeno jumps in. “It’s totally obvious. He doesn’t talk one bit with anyone besides you and your friends. Doesn’t even spare anyone a glance besides you. That’s how it was with Nana and me. Everyone said we liked each other, so I finally asked him out. And we’re doing good for now. I think the odds are in your favor.”

Yuta bites his lip, giving the boys a doubtful look. “I don’t know. Taeyongie keeps telling me about how I’m out of his league. Keeps saying that he’s untouchable and that crap. I mean, what if he’s just being nice to me?”

“Friends don’t do what you two do. I think that was obvious a long time ago,” a voice says, coming from behind them, revealing to be Moon Taeil, an elder to the three of them. Jeno, Jaemin, and Yuta give a quick bow, greeting Taeil with much sweetness.

“Taeil-hyung, how are you?” Yuta asks politely.

“I’m doing just fine. Let’s focus this conversation on you though. Sicheng is one of my best friends, and I know he likes you. Ever since Sicheng moved here, the only person he’s remotely close to besides his other chinese friends is you. And me, I guess, but I know him personally from before college,” Taeil says before giving Yuta a serious look. “You’d be lucky to have him. And he’d be lucky to have you. Sicheng doesn’t just get close to anyone. He’s nice to everyone, but not close friends with many. If he does, then he’s taking an interest in you.”

Jaemin nods his head. “Ya, Renjun tells me that he’s friends with everyone, but only his closest friends know him that well. Renjun, Lucas, Kun, Yangyang, Xiaojun, and Hendery also transferred here, so they know Sicheng very well. Best friends I think.”

“Well, I guess that means I’ll shoot my shot. Tomorrow,” Yuta says unsurely, the disbelief clearly written on his face.

-

Day 127

“I’m crazy aren’t I?” Yuta asks, going mad as he paces around the courtyard.

“No, you’re just pathetic,” Lee Donghyuck (Haechan, Full Sun) pokes at Yuta, arms around Mark Lee. “You’ve been saying the same thing for the past five minutes now.”

Yuta glares at him. “I can’t help it. Sicheng is going to reject me, and I’ll be the laughingstock of the school. Oh, this is such a bad idea.”

“You were already the laughingstock of the school, but okay, you can think whatever you’d like to think,” Donghyuck says dryly, earning a smack from Yuta.

“Aish, I’m your hyung. So disrespectful. Mark, your boyfriend sucks, get him under control please,” Yuta degrades while Mark just shrugs his shoulders. This is not helping Yuta cope with his nerves. Not one bit. He feels worse if it’s even possible.

Mark laughs lightly, pressing his lips against Donhyuck’s, kissing him gently. “Donghyuck does what he wants. I’ve got no control over him. Besides, it kinda funny to see you all concerned over this one boy when you usually don’t care about anyone. I don’t even get why you asked us to come. Moral support I guess. Too bad Taeyong and Doyoung aren’t here to support you. I’m sure they wanted-”

“Shit, class is over. I can see people walking out. We’ll be watching from afar. Bye!” Donghyuck panics, grabbing Mark’s hand and running away.

Yuta finds his composure, standing under a tree, waiting for Sicheng. He has a whole script memorized in his head, but he’s positive he’ll forget it in a minute. Sicheng comes out, surrounded by all his friends. Sicheng looks around ,and when he sees Yuta, he points to him as the group of them walk towards him, Sicheng as the only one with a smile on his face.

“Hyung, why did you want to me to meet you here?” he asks, oblivious to what’s going to happen next.

“I’ve got a question for you,” Yuta responds nervously, palms sweating.

Sicheng looks puzzled, but nods nonetheless. “Alright, go ahead.”

“This is going to be long, but bear with me. Ever since I first saw you in the courtyard, I was sickly in love with you. No matter how many times I denied it, I knew it was true. You’re stunning, and you take my breath away. And when we grew closer, I couldn’t believe you actually wanted to talk to me. For a while now, I’ve wanted to do this, but I’ve never had the guts to. I promise to treat you right and love you the best I can. You make my heart race, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I want you to be mine, Sicheng because I’m already yours even though you might not know. So I guess my question is: will you be my boyfriend? Will you give me a chance?”

Sicheng tilts his head, looking at Yuta for a second with an intense gaze. “I’ll gladly be your boyfriend, hyung. I’d give you chance any day because I like you too. Maybe even love.”

Yuta wraps his arms around Sicheng, kissing him on the mouth, full of passion and desire. Yuta’s wanted to do this for a while now, and he can. Sicheng’s lips are soft, and he tastes like cotton candy, a flavor that perfectly describes Sicheng’s personality. To be frank, it’s Yuta’s best kiss even considering that he’s completely biased towards Sicheng. What can he say though? Sicheng is perfect in every way.

-

Day 134

Sicheng’s friends approach Yuta after class, mumbling to each other in Chinese.

“What are your intentions with Sicheng?” Qian Kun asks sharply, not even giving a simple greeting or introduction.

“Mine?” Yuta replies cluelessly, not expecting the question. He looks at them uneasily, scared by the mood of the situation.

“Yes you. Who else?” Wang Kunhang (Hendery) mocks, rolling his eyes.

“To love him. Isn’t that what I said when I asked him out? I want him in my life. Everything about him is alluring. I don’t see why I wouldn’t want someone like Sicheng in my life. I’m sure you guys would understand,” Yuta says, dreamy look in his eyes.

“You love him for more than just his cute face?” Xiao Dejun interrogates.

Yuta nods his head. “He’s nice, sweet, and kind. A great personality. He’s perfect in every way. I couldn’t just date him for the looks.”

“If you hurt him, we’ll come after you. Don’t you ever think of hurting him,” Liu Yangyang warns, threat clearly communicated.

“We’ll see you around then, hyung. Tell Jeno and Jaemin I said hi. Thanks,” Renjun requests as the younger ones bow before walking away quickly, catching up with the older transfers.

**C: clueless with many things**

Day 232

Sicheng’s in the kitchen again, Yuta thinks as he hears yelling in his apartment. That’s not good. Sicheng’s very clueless with cooking, not having learned anything about it. Jaehyun’s there, and so is Taeyong. Of course, they’re using his kitchen for their movie night again even though Jaehyun’s apartment is so much nicer. He lugs the groceries into the kitchen, setting it down on the counter where many other groceries are stacked before someone lands a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I’m baking brownies,” Sicheng says excitedly, wearing a cute apron while Taeyong and Jaehyun stand next to him with exasperated looks on their faces.

“Baking? That wasn’t even baking. That was literally a catastrophe. If we hadn’t intervened, you would’ve set the apartment on fire,” Taeyong says, waving his hands like crazy. Jaehyun nods along, agreeing with everything Taeyong is saying.

Sicheng pouts. “Tell your friends to stop being mean. I was doing fine. Taeyong-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung made everything so much more difficult. I’m fully capable of taking care of myself.”

Yuta glares at the other two boys even though he knows they’re right. “Stop being mean to my boyfriend. I’m sure he was doing fine. Don’t you guys have something to do yourselves anyway? Like making dinner?”

“Yah, that was our plan, but your boyfriend over here almost burned down the kitchen when we entered your apartment. The smell of smoke was so thick I almost barfed out the chicken I had for lunch. We were too preoccupied with your half burnt kitchen that we didn’t even get to make dinner. We had to throw his first batch of brownies away cause they were way too burnt. Then, we started making another batch, and you’re here now,” Jaehyun exaggerates, dragging over the trash can filled with black crisps and nothing else. Yuta can’t even see anything besides black shards of over baked brownies.

Yuta winces, giving Sicheng an apologetic look. That’s definitely not what baked brownies are supposed to look like. “Sorry bae, but that doesn’t look good. At least you have one batch that was successful.”

Seeing the frown on Sicheng’s face, Taeyong tries to cheer him up. “I’ll make your favorite, Sicheng. Beef bulgogi. Just for you. Jaehyun can help get the kimbap together while Yuta finishes watching over the brownies. Can you set up the movie night?”

Sicheng’s face immediately lights up, smile from ear to ear, almost making Yuta coo out loud. “Of course, hyung. I’ll make sure everything is perfect, but on one condition.”

“What?” Jaehyun asks.

“We’re watching whatever I want to watch,” Sicheng says, as the others sigh.

“Whatever you want, baby. More chinese dramas I guess,” Yuta mumbles as Sicheng kisses him again, humming as he gets to work.

As they’re finally getting settled down for dinner, the door bursts open. Wong Yukhei and Kim Jungwoo stand in the doorway, looking out of breath. “Yah, don’t start without us. We forgot to being the cake, so we had to go back to our apartment. Sorry,” Jungwoo pants.

Taeyong looks at Yuta sheepishly. “I forgot to tell you that I invited friends?”

“It’s fine. The more the merrier. We have enough food anyways,” Yuta shrugs, greeting the two of them at the door.

“Yukhei, I didn’t know you’d be here! I missed you. You’ve been in China for three months now.” Sicheng squeals, giving him a big bear hug, Yukhei looking very surprised.

“I missed you too. I hear you got a boyfriend though. It seems like Yuta finally asked you out. I remember being so frustrated that he wouldn’t ask you. Felt like punching him at some times,” Yukhei jokes, making everyone laugh, the environment becoming much louder and exciting.

“It was like a drama. Glad you finally got the guts, Yuta-hyung,” Jungwoo snickers, hugging Yuta and Sicheng. “We’re all couples here now. Taeyong and Jaehyun. You and Sicheng. Yukhei and I. It’s going to be an interesting night.”

Jaehyun narrows his eyes. “No funny business, Jungwoo. I’ll be watching you.”

Jungwoo raises his hands up. “I don’t plan on doing anything, hyung.”

Then he spins towards Taeyong, blowing him a big kiss and winking. He giggles and runs away as Jaehyun comes chasing towards him. The rest of them watch, amused by Jungwoo’s antics, laughing and cheering both of them on at the same time. It’s definitely going to be an interesting night.

**H: heartfelt, the perfect comfort for everyone**

Day 257

The day was rough. The winds were howling, the thunder was loud and boisterous, and the rain pounded on the windows to no avail. Just like the storm, Yuta was going through rough times. It was so frustrating. Frustrating to see two of his closest friends fighting. Fighting when they should be happily in love with each other.

Ten (Chittaphon) and Johnny Seo had been Yuta’s best friend since the time they first met. It had been an instant click, and they were hanging out, more than ever. It was an immediate love story for the two boys, yet it was a very slow start. Both were madly in love with each other; both were too afraid to ask the other out. But that had all changed.

On that certain day when Johnny had introduced his girlfriend to everyone, the sunny day turned into one with rain and wind. Ten’s cheerful attitude had turned into one with tears, face full of fury. Ten walked straight up to Johnny, slapped him hard before running away in tears, Yuta, Doyoung, and Taeyong all following him in a hurry.

“Ten, this has been your fifth straight day crying. Are you sure you’ve told me everything? It doesn’t seem like it’s possible that you’re crying over the fact that Johnny has a girlfriend when you guys technically didn’t make any moves on each other,” Doyoung shifts uncomfortably, picking at fingernails.

Ten looks at Doyoung, cheeks pink and tinted, staring curiously at him. “But what if I didn’t tell you everything? Cause I’m afraid. Cause I’m a coward. Would you hate me too?”

Yuta looks Ten straight in the eyes. “Let’s get things straight here. We could never hate you. We stick together because we’re going to be here for you, but please tell us everything. We want to help you, Ten.”

“As I’m sure you can remember, Johnny and I went to the movies that one night. It was definitely something special. I don’t think we’ve ever been, uh, that bold before. We never said anything about it, but I assumed he liked me back. I was so happy. A few nights later, Johnny was significantly drunk, so I took him to my place. He said he liked me more than just a friend and stuff about wanting to kiss me. Eventually we did kiss, but the next day, I guess he was so mortified, he found a girlfriend,” Ten spills out, bursting into tears.

The three of them watch him in pity, not sure of what to do.

Of course, none of that matters when Sicheng bursts into the room, setting down the grocery bags and coming over to Ten. He gently hugs Ten, trying to wipe some of those tears away, while murmuring gentle things in his ears.

“Let’s go into your room. We can talk in your room,” Sicheng says gently, helping Ten into the room, glaring daggers at everyone else.

They sit there for maybe five minutes before Sicheng and Ten come out, hand in hand, happily chattering about something. Ten no longer has any trace of sadness left, confusing the three boys.

“What the actual fuck?” Doyoung says, blinking a few times with disbelief.

“Your boyfriend is a fucking miracle worker. Never ever leave him,” Taeyong whispers in awe.

“I know.”

**E: extremely talented dancer**

Day 319

Yuta has seen Sicheng dance before. Not just once. Or twice. He’s seen every single one of Sicheng’s showcases, along with his dance practices. No words can describe how graceful Sicheng is, how he almost flies across the stage, entrancing Yuta with every second. It’s almost embarrassing how attentive Yuta is when he watches his boyfriend dance.

Yuta’s practically sweating right now. His hands are sticky in a weird, warm way, and his stomach is acting up in all different ways. It’s not his fault Sicheng looks so damn good in his performance outfit today. It’s not fault that he saw Sicheng wink at him. Though it kind of pissed him off that a bunch of girls started squealing when the wink was obviously meant for him. Some people just blatantly refuse to acknowledge the fact that Sicheng and him are dating.

He’s currently backstage, holding a bouquet of lilies in his arms. Jisung looks over at him and has the audacity to sneer, mouth some vulgar words, and roll his eyes as he walks over to Chenle who gives him a big hug. Then Jisung shoots him a quick wink, walking away with Chenle. It seems like time is slowing down as more and more people pass him, but none of which is Sicheng. Taeyong just gives him another wink, quickly going towards Jaehyun who also has gifts for his boyfriend.

What’s probably the worst is when Ten comes by, making a nasty symbol with his hands and fakes a moan, making Yuta turn completely red. “Go get him, hyung,” he winks, continuing. “I’m going to go to Johnny now cause it seems like you want to kill me. Tootles.”

However, time stops when Sicheng is finally in line of sight. Many people wish him congratulations, but his eyes are on Yuta’s. Wow, he thinks. Sicheng is ethereal. Now, simply dressed in one of Yuta’s sweaters, a pair of jeans, and the Vans Taeyong bought for the whole dance team, he looks so cute compared to his showcase outfit. There’s a sheen of sweat sticking to his skin, making it look like Sicheng’s glowing, raising Yuta’s heart beat.

Within a second, Sicheng’s in Yuta’s arms, hugging the life out of Yuta. “Did you like the show? I was so nervous.”

“Of course I did. You were the best, no competition. You always look amazing when you dance,” Yuta compliments, handing over the flowers which surprisingly haven’t been ruined. Sicheng looks so appreciative, at the point where there are tears.

“Thank you, Yuta-hyung. Taeyong was so fussy this whole time, and it was super harsh. He was going crazy. Always saying something was off. Jisung, Ten, and I were going to explode honestly. I had to hold the two back from yelling at Taeyong because I was the only one with some sanity. Thank goodness we didn’t mess up though,” Sicheng rants as the two of them exit backstage.

-

Day 365

“Hyung, I can see you staring at Sicheng who is literally just stretching,” Zhong Chenle says, raising an eyebrow.

Yuta rolls his eyes but doesn’t bother trying to deny it. “Don’t pretend that you’re not watching Jisung right now.”

He scoffs, leaning back into his chair. “I’m doing it in a well mannered way. I’m not gaping at him with my mouth wide. You look like someone just commited murder in front of you. Close your mouth would you? And please change your shirt, there’s a big red splotch there.”

“Well mannered my ass. I’m sorry I can’t afford whatever I want. Some people don’t have those privileges, Chenle,” Yuta fires as Chenle turns red in embarrassment.

“Hyung, stop saying that. You’re so mean,” Chenle whines, Yuta chuckling the whole time.

“Yah, Yuta-hyung. Stop hurting my boyfriend. You’re so immature, pick on someone your own size,” a voice calls out. Yuta turns his head to see Park Jisung and Sicheng walking towards them, bags hanging off their shoulders, a thin sheen of sweat adorning their faces. “Sicheng, you need to teach your boyfriend a lesson on how to be courteous. He can be very disrespectful to his younger friends sometimes.”

“He already is courteous. I’m not changing a thing. He’s so perfect. Maybe Chenle should change. I dunno,” Sicheng shrugs, giving his signature smile towards Yuta whose heart starts beating faster again. “Now excuse us, we have some stuff to attend to.”

Sicheng grabs Yuta’s arm, lugging him back inside the now empty dance studio.

“Use protection,” Jisung and Chenle say at the same time, wicked smiles on their faces.

“That’s what we should be saying to you hormonal teenagers,” Yuta scoffs, not getting anymore words in before the door is shut completely. “Baby, what are you doing?”

Sicheng giggles, latching onto Yuta’s lips, wrapping his arms around him. Within a few seconds, Yuta has him cornered against the wall, pressing butterfly kisses all over Sicheng’s skin. Sicheng continues to giggle, fingers threading through Yuta’s hair. They enjoy a couple of minutes like this, the only sound being Sicheng’s silly giggles.

“Taeyongie told me something interesting yesterday, so I have a little surprise. I’m guessing you know what it is, right?” Sicheng asks as Yuta peppers kisses across his face.

“A year since when I first saw you. I should be the one surprising you. I’m the lucky one here. I’m the one who’s supposed to be treating you like a king,” Yuta says.

Sicheng shrugs. “I don’t really care. You give me wonderful gifts all the time. It’s time for me to step up my game as well. I care for you too, and I’m not going to be the boyfriend who only wants gifts. You’re going to love your little surprise.”

“You spoil me too much. You’re the princess here,” Yuta grumbles, pressing a couple more kisses to Sicheng’s skin.

“Well, too bad. You told me you forgot how to slow dance. I’m here to teach you. You get to learn how to waltz again with your boyfriend. Isn’t that something special?” Sicheng asks, innocence in his eyes, waiting for a reply.

“Sounds perfect.”

**N: no one can hate you**

Day 406

Taeyong wasn’t lying this time. It was true. Sicheng is such a heartthrob. The kids from China all loved him, and it seems like everyone in the university loves him too. There’s many greetings from students every time he walks through the halls. He’s always receiving gifts, whose owners have never revealed themselves. It wasn’t long before everyone in the school had fallen for his charms. Yuta included.

It’s further confirmed when a sophomore comes up to Sicheng, cheeks dusted in a light pink color. Everyone’s looking at him, including Yuta. Doyoung takes a glance at Yuta before settling his gaze back onto the sophomore, whispering something into Taeyong’s ear.

“Hey. Dong Sicheng, isn’t it? My name’s Xu Minghao. It’s very nice to meet you,” the boy stutters, barely getting the words out of his mouth.

Sicheng bows his head, a short and quick motion. “Nice to meet you too, Minghao. Is there anything you’d like to say?”

“Yes. I’ll be quick, I promise. Uh, so I like you a lot and stuff cause you’re kind hearted and the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen before. You’re like seriously pretty. It’s almost unreal. Can I take you on a date?” the boy rushes, looking down at the ground.

There’s gasps heard from their table. Everyone takes a look Yuta who shifts uncomfortably in his chair. Doyoung and Taeyong smirk at him as if they’re expecting a reaction from him. Sicheng gives him an awkward glance before quickly turning away, facing the boy again. Yuta chooses to mess with his black locks of hair, sliding his fingers through it multiple times before Sicheng speaks again.

“I’d love to, but I’m sorry. I already have a boyfriend. I don’t think he’d be too happy with that idea,” Sicheng coughs out, cheeks burning, kissing Yuta’s cheek with a small peck.

Minghao turns horribly red, mumbling incoherent words. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Well this is awkward. Okay, bye.”

He runs away as Yuta and his friends sit there a silence for a few seconds, taking in the moment with confusion laced throughout all their expressions. Did the kid really not know that Sicheng already had a boyfriend? It had been the gossip everyone was talking about for weeks, but it seemed like a few people didn’t know somehow.

“You’ve got competition, hyung. Gotta watch out for those sneaky sophomores,” Jisung snickers, wiggling his eyebrows, earning a loud groan from Yuta.

“You really shouldn’t be speaking, Jisung-ah. You’re a freshman. You’re a newbie, sweetie,” Taeyong says cooly as everyone starts laughing while Jisung sits there with his mouth wide open.

Ten pats Jisung on the shoulder, pretending to sympathize. “At least you’re not old. Taeil over here is a grandpa. He’s well into grad school. I mean, I’d rather be a baby than a grandpa.”

“Are we still ignoring the fact that like everyone here on campus wants to date Sicheng though?” Yukhei asks, emitting loud hoots from the younger ones, Haechan giving an evil smile towards Sicheng, glint of mischief in his eyes.

Yuta feels a hand slide into his own, gripping it tightly. Sicheng turns to smile at Yuta, thoughts reaching across all the way to him. Sicheng’s always going to be there for Yuta. He’s not going anywhere besides heading towards Yuta himself. No matter the situation, they’ll always love each other.

**G: gosh, I love you, Dong Sicheng (final confession, ending)**

Day 492

Yuta didn’t plan it. No. Neither did Sicheng. So it was definitely a surprise when the two of them walked into Yuta’s apartment to see nineteen other people there, shouting “surprise” at the top of their lungs, scaring the death out of them. Sicheng almost starts crying. And to be honest, Yuta almost does too. Why? Because all of their closest friends are there. Everyone in the room has a reason. A reason that brought them all together in this small, small world.

Moon Taeil, Johnny Seo, Lee Taeyong, Qian Kun, Kim Doyoung, Ten (Chittaphon), Jung Jaehyun, Kim Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei, Wang Kunhang, Mark Lee, Xiao Dejun, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Liu Yangyang, Zhong Chenle, and Park Jisung.

All of them are here. Here to celebrate their anniversary. One year after Yuta and Sicheng started dating. Hugs are exchanged as they’re all thankful to be here with each other. They’re all thankful to have met. They’re all so, so lucky to have such a big group of close friends. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Yuta turns to Sicheng, wrapping him into a warm embrace as tears fall down their cheeks.

Because for them, it’s a happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> UwU  
I've been working on this forever now  
thanks for reading  
comments and kudos are appreciated  
pls tell if me if you like or if you want something else like this


End file.
